Saranghae Yeongwonhi
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: No Min Woo (@Rockout529)'s Mini Fanfic (straight) terinspirasi dari pemain drama Full House 2! Gaje abal2..


SARANGHAE YEONGWWONHI

Cast : No Min Woo ROCKOUT529 a.k.a MinWoo

Han Young An (your self)

Gendre : Romantic #maybe :p (Straight)

Rate : T

Warning : cerita gaje acak kadut, ngebosenin.

NB : FF ni saya buat terinspirasi dari pasangan Full House 2 no min woo (tae ik) & *gak tau nama pmain cwe'y yg berperan jd mantan tae ik dr amerika*

Happy Reading^^

Siang hari Disebuah taman belakang Universitas Inha Seoul City,terlihat seorang gadis manis tengah duduk dihamparan rumput hijau dibawah rindangan pohon besar yang tengah asyik membaca buku,ia terlihat sangat serius sekali dengan kegiatannya itu. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja dari arah samping tanpa disadari gadis itu kemudian tanpa basa basi langsung mencium pipi gadis yang bernama Young An itu "chuu~". Sontak Young An terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya & langsung menoleh kearah namja itu.

" eoh,oppa..." ucap Young An menatap namja yang bernama Min Woo yang tak lain kekasihnya itu yang langsung duduk tepat disampingnya. Young An & Min Woo adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan kasih ini selama 2tahun sejak masa SmA sampai keduanya sama-sama ingin melanjutkan Pendidikan di Universitas yang sama.

"Young An,kau serius sekali membaca bukunya,sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku" gumam Min Woo sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ani oppa...bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal itu lagi ditempat umum?" tanya Young An sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Min Woo yang sering menciumnya tiba-tiba ditempat umum, walau sebenarnya Young An tau seperti itulah sifat Min Woo,dengan kepribadian yang hangat & rasa perhatiannya yang besar kepada orang yang ia cintai.

"mm? Melakukan apa?" Tanya balik min woo yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Young an.

"ya...ituu...men...mencium..ku dengan tiba-tiba...kau tidak malu dilihat oleh orang lain?" jawab Young An sedikit gugup sekaligus malu.

"haha...oohh menciummu tadi...waeyo?memangnya kau merasa malu eoh? Aku kan mencium kekasihku sendiri,apa salahnya...? Lagi pula untuk apa pikirkan orang lain,lebih baik kau memikirkanku" Seru Min Woo sambil tersenyum manis menggoda Young An.

"haissshhh,,,,Evilmu sepertinya kumat lagi" gumam Young an cemberut sambil mengerutkan bibirnya. Min Woo yang melihat tingkah lucu Yeojachingunya sedikit terkekeh.

"Yha! Kau tidak percaya pada ucapan kekasihmu sendiri.. Lagipula ini bentuk rasa sayangku juga padamu...Habisnya kau manis sekali" Goda Min Woo lagi yang sukses membuat pipi young an merona merah malu karna ulahnya.

"yha! Oppa jangan mulai menggombal lagi!" ujar young an sambil menutupi wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus dengan bukunya. Min woo yang melihatnya kembali terkekeh melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah.

"Yha! Lee young an! Jangan tutupi wajah manismu itu..!" Lagi-lagi min woo menggoda young an sambil mencoba melepaskan buku yang dipegang young an untuk menutupi jawahnya itu.

"ANI..Ani! Diamlah!" seru young an yang masih menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merona merah akibat gombalan min woo dengan bukunya & masih enggan menatap wajah minwoo karna malu. Min woo kembali terkekeh.

"Aahhh... Baiklah aku lelah,aku ingin istirahat sebentar ya" ucap min woo sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah,kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya dihamparan rumput dengan posisi Kepalanya ditidurkan dipangkuan paha Young An yang masih dengan aktivitasnya tadi. Spontan young an terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu & menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Yha! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?menyingkirlah dari pangkuanku..tidak enak dilihat orang...kepalamu berat sekali!" gerutu young an yang mencoba menyingkirkan kepala min woo yang sedikit berat itu.

"Ani! aku sangat lelah...izinkah aku tidur dipangkuanmu sebentaaarrr saja" ucap minnwoo dengan tatapan sayu karna sedikit lelah sekaligus karna silaunya terik matahari yang membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Tapi oppa...jangan seperti ini...tidak enak ka-"

"Sssstttt...diamlah!" gumam minwoo memotong perkataan young an dengan mata terpejam & menyilangkan kedua tangannya diperutnya,membuat young an tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan minwoo.

Ditatapnya lembut wajah kekasihnya yang terpantul cahaya matahari membuat wajah namjachingunya itu semakin berkilau bagai malaikat. Tanpa sadar senyum manis tertoreh di bibirnya. Betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tulus mencintainya, dan perilakunya yang hangat serta mampu membuat ia merasa nyaman.

,ia pun mulai mengelus rambut min woo yang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kemudia sentuhan lembut young an beralih ke kedua alis tebal dan hitam min woo.

"alis mata ini..." ucap young an sangat pelan sampai-sampai hampir tak terdengar.

Kemudian sentuhannya beralih pada hidung mancung minwoo,dengan perlahan ia menyentuh hidung mancung namjachingunya agar tidak membangunkan tidurnya.

"hidung ini..." ucap young an lagi samar-samar tak terdengar

Kemudian beralih lagi sentuhan lembutnya pada kedua mata minwoo yang terpejam pulas,dilihatnya sosok namja yang kini tengah terjaga dari tidurnya,wajah yg begitu teduh dan damai.

"mata ini..." ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan suara samar-samar tak terdengar.

Kemudian sentuhan lembutnya berakhir pada bagian bibir lembut,sexy, & kenyal milik minwoo, Disentuhnya bibir yang pernah menciumnya dengan begitu hangat,lembut & penuh kasih sayang.

"bibir ini..." ucapnya lagi-lagi sangat pelan sampai-sampai tak terdengar,namun sayang kali ini ucapannya dapat didengar oleh min woo yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka saat Young an tengah menyentuh bibirnya,sontak membuat minwoo bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Young an pun yang baru menyadari minwoo sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sontak sangat terkejut dan spontan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh bibir minwoo.

"kenapa?bibirku kenapa?Apa yang kau lakukan young an?" tanya min woo langsung membangunkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk tepat dihadapan young an sambil bingung menatap young an yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"emm...eem..ka..kau sudah ba..bangun..?an..an..aniyo! aku tidak melakukan apa-apa...aku hanya...hanyaa..." jawab young an gugup & sedikit malu.

"hanya apa?kenapa dengan bibirku tadi?" tanya minwoo lagi memastikan jawaban young an yang terlihat gugup & tidak pasti.

"tid..tidak..tidak apa-apa kok." jawab lagi young an yang masih bingung & gugup harus menjawab apa.

"Aaaaa...aku tau...diam-diam ketika aku sedang tidur tadi kau memperhatikanku & meraba-raba wajahku ya?" ucap minwoo yang mulai sedikit menggoda young an agar mengakui perbuatannya.

"mwo? An...aniyo! tadi itu aku hanya...hanya ingin menyentuh wajahmu saja kok, memangnya tidak boleh?" gumam young an masih mengelak.

"jeongmal? Mmmm...tentu saja tidak boleh! Kau harus meminta izin padaku terlebih daluhu...kau curang chagiii" Goda minwoo sambil mengerutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya sangat imut.

"mwo?kenapa tidak boleh?kenapa harus meminta izin dlu? Kau sendiri sering memeluku & menciumku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu!" ujar young an kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya & menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada perutnya.

Minwoo yang melihat tingakah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu hanya terkekeh lucu.

"Kalau aku meminta izin sekarang apa boleh?" tanya minwoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah young an. Young an yang mendengarkan pertanyaan minwoo hanya menatap bingung tak mengerti dengan apa yang minwoo maksud.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?" tanya young an gugup sambil sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah karna wajah minwoo semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi minwoo memajukan wajahnya dan menarik maju wajah young an yang mengakibatkan bibirnya mengecup bibir young an dengan tiba-tiba "chuu~" membuat young an sontak sangat terkejut dan membelalakan matanya dengan apa yang minwoo lakukan padanya. Dirasakannya ciuman yang sangat lembut,tulus,& hangat dari sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai,tidak ada rasa nafsu disana,hanya ada rasa kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang tulus yang dituangkan dalam sebuah Perlahan-lahan young an memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan desiran nafas yang hangat dan semakin dalam dari satu sama lain.

~ E N D ~


End file.
